


gemini

by orphan_account



Series: because of you [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, what is this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeonghan supposes everything's alright even if it hurts him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gemini

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries. and titles. and writing. don't mind me.

jeongcheol | 717 words | highschool!au

Jeonghan sighs when he hears the loud slam of their front door. Seungcheol must be _finally_ home.

“Jeonghannie~” He knows Seungcheol’s drunk, again, just like how he’s been ever since- “Where are you, Jeonghannie?”

The younger emerges from their bedroom, holding the wet towel he prepared beforehand and as soon as Seungcheol sees him, he launches himself towards Jeonghan with no restraint and they both fall backward to the wooden floor of their apartment, with Jeonghan taking most of the impact. He hisses in pain.

“Jeonghannie, did you miss me while I was,” Seungcheol hiccups, “gone for a while?”

“No, I didn’t.” Seungcheol reeks and it isn’t pleasant in any way because Jeonghan really hates the smell of alcohol, but what can he do when his bestfriend-slash-roommate just got his heart broken two weeks ago?

Seungcheol eyes him playfully, wiggling his whole body that’s still above Jeonghan. “I missed you, though.” He pretends to give him a kiss and Jeonghan makes a disgusted face that makes Seungcheol laugh. (He’d do anything to hear him laugh that way again.)

Jeonghan lifts his hand to wipe the sweat away from his friend’s face, making sure he’s letting him feel more comfortable because he knows Seungcheol doesn’t take alcohol well. His body heats up so much anyone would think he’s running a high fever, but that’s just how his body copes up with the liquor. Jeonghan could faintly smell sourness coming from Seungcheol’s mouth; he probably threw up already before coming home.

“Who brought you back here in one piece?” He carefully lifts Seungcheol’s head away from his chest as he rolls the both of them to the side so he could examine his state. Disheveled hair, smudged eyeliner, a very crumpled shirt, a part of his jeans ripped—just like what Jeonghan expects from Seungcheol getting drunk in a bar unknown to him.

Seungcheol’s words are a slur at first but Jeonghan holds both of his friend’s cheeks to shake him awake and he finds himself staring at those familiar chestnut eyes that never fail to make his heart skip a beat every now and then. He wishes he never fell in love in the first place.

“Someone named…Mingyu? Yeah, that Mingyu guy who came up to me earlier tonight offering me a free drink.” Seungcheol slowly closes his eyes and Jeonghan releases his grip from his face, letting Seungcheol rest quietly even if they’re both sprawled on the cold, dirty floor of the living room.

“Why do you keep on doing this to yourself, Cheol…” Jeonghan lies on his back and he stares at the cracks of the room’s ceiling that’s barely holding on. It’s just a few more months until their graduation and yet, Jihoon has to fuck Seungcheol up this bad just as exams are slowly piling up every week. How cruel.

“Get a hold of yourself, Cheol. We need to graduate together, okay?” He doesn’t wait for Seungcheol to answer back but he hears him hum beside him, and that’s enough of an answer. “Don’t let Jihoon or that dancer guy ruin our dreams. We’re gonna build an empire, you and me; we’re gonna make our dreams come true. We’re gonna have a house in Gangnam, adopt around ten dogs and cats of different kinds, have a special room for our Xbox bonding, have a pool-sized Jacuzzi in each of our rooms, and-“ Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol’s sleeping state and he knows he’s asleep with all the small snores he’s hearing, “we’re still going to be together until the end.”

Jeonghan knows it’s crazy, loving someone who’ll probably never love you back. But he supposes it’s all worth it, as long as at the end of the day, Seungcheol comes home to him, he tells him everything, they share the same bed, same room, same necessities—and as masochist as it seems, hurting himself in the process of loving someone else is better than not being with Seungcheol after all.

He kisses Seungcheol’s forehead as light as he can before heading to their room to get the pink blanket Seungcheol uses every night. He drapes it on the both of them as he settles back to his previous position, beside the one he’s probably going to love until he loses his sanity.

“Good night, Cheol.”


End file.
